The Ultimate Truth
by catastrophicheart-G
Summary: Gaara doesn't understand what he's feelings; everything is messed up. Naruto doesn't understand this sudden change. Why can't these two get their problems fixed? Narugaa. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Truth**

**Gaaras P.O.V**

What is this feeling that I feel when he's around? Everything about him caused me to feel different. He had taken over my life; I always look forward to when he's coming over. I think some people have noticed. When we talk, I try to not look like a fool. I want to seem perfect in his eyes. I wonder if he thinks the same as me; or is it just me?

Smiling never was easy for me; yet when he's around I find it almost second nature. Laughing is something that he thought me; Not only that but many things. Even years after our first encounter I can still remember everything so vividly. He saved me from the darkness; he gave me the light that I was looking for. Is this what they call love?

"What's love?" I had to ask him when I went over to his village. He's the first person that I have to see when I enter. If not, I feel that something is wrong; for that reason I always come a day early just to spend it with him.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Even if he says it calmly I can tell that he's surprised. Is it that fact the he thinks someone like me can't feel things like Love? Something about that makes me feel sadden by it; but I can't let him know that.

"Simple, I've been wondering it for a while." Looking at him only makes me wish that he would show me his bright smile. Maybe there's something really wrong with me. I shouldn't be asking him that, I should have asked Kankuro or Temari; anyone but him.

Slowly a smile seems to appear of his face, seeing my heart begins to speed up. I must keep calm I can't show that I've gotten nervous now; if I do he might start to get worried.  
"May you answer me question?"

"Um sure…" He smiled as he scratched his cheek; he must not know what to reply to me. After a while of talking to him I noticed that he always did that when he was speechless or nervous. Seeing the situation he must not be nervous but speechless; he's probably wondering why exactly I would want to know such things.

"Well…?" I asked as I noticed that he would stay quiet for a while if I didn't speak. He was probably in deep thought seeing as how he gave a small jump. Even so he looked over at him with a smile. What really caught be by surprise was the tint of red I noticed on his face. Was he actually blushing? Was it that hard for him to talk about this type of things?

Even so, seeing that I can feel my face get hot; it didn't take a genius to figure out why my face would feel hot. Getting up from his table before he would actually notice it I went over to look out the window. Trying my best to shake it off I noticed his friend and Temari. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Shikamaru and Temari… They have love between the two right?" I asked giving them a small smile. Seeing them both happy made me feel a bit sad, knowing well that I probably could never be that happy. I could never have the love that those two shared; maybe I wasn't said maybe I was jealous of them.

* * *

**Narutos P.O.V  
**

"Yeah I believe they do. I mean every time she comes the only person she's with is him." I replied to him as I got up and picked up the glasses that we were drinking from. What still had me in surprise was his sudden question. Every time he we were together we talked about everything expect that.

Looking at his back I can't help but feel a distance between the two start to grow. Was I really losing him already? Did he find a person that made him feel different? Thinking that I couldn't help but think of the days to come; soon we would grow apart and probably not even talk to each other much.

"How did they find love between them?" When he asked he no longer looked out the window but at me. With the way he stood I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about this. If so, then why did he bring such a conversation about it? His arms in front of his chest only made him look innocent and pure. Maybe that was caused me to look at him the way I did now.

"They managed to speak about their feelings to each other." The only thing I could do was smile at him. Maybe that would get him to stop the conversation. If only he knew everything that I was feeling at the moment.

"What about those two? I mean, it's different than Shikamaru and Temari." He said as I noticed that he had turned to look out the window once again. Taking a step closer I noticed who he was talking about. In fact it was different, seeing as how both of them were guys. I could pretty much guess why he asked about them.

"Well Kankuro and Kiba probably hit it off since the time we went to save Sasuke. He did save him and all." It was true after Kankuro saved Kiba, everything about those two were different. I never got the courage to ask Kiba what exactly happened, but everyone knew those two had a fling going on. For that same reason no one wondered as to why they were together most of the time.

"I know that; but how can they realize those feelings of love? How did they find out what love really meant?" There he went again, asking about love. Who caused him to think about that? Yet, what was more important was as to how long did he think about such things?

"I don't get exactly what you're talking about. How about we stop for now and go get something to eat?" Smiling at him, was probably the only thing I could do right then. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer, but this conversation wasn't one that he should be having with me. I'm the wrong person he should talk to.

"I'm not hungry, but let's go." With that said he began to make his way towards the door. I would have suggested that we just stay if that was the problem; but the conversation just needed to end there. Going after him I closed the door, hoping to have closed the conversation as well. Even so, why did he seem to he hurt as he gave me a smile?

* * *

**Gaaras P.O.V  
**

It was true that my hunger wasn't around; even if I hadn't eater breakfast just to hurry over here my stomach didn't want food. All I wanted were answers; so many things were mixed up nothing seemed to make sense to me anymore. The walk was silent; I wasn't going to talk to him. It was more than clear to me that he didn't want to answer any of my questions.

Many had to me lies, even those that I once thought cared about me. Yet he spoke the truth to me once. He made me recognized that there are things that I needed in my life. He made my life start to spin once again. The ice had frozen and I woke from a deep sleep. He told me everything that I needed to know, without question. Yet, now he was different. He refused to answer me the questions; did he not understand that I needed to know?

Usually when we went to eat he talked a lot; this time we didn't really speak. He got his usually along with mine, but said nothing to me. Had I made him that uncomfortable? I know I should have been used to such behavior but getting it from him was by far the worst thing I could have felt. It was a feeling as if being stabbed in the heart countless times. To think that the heart is supposed to be the most sensitive part we have.

I forced my self to eat, to keep me from talking. Even so, I couldn't help but feel my heart starting to feel heavy. I'm supposed to be a man; I'm not supposed to feel such things. The heavy heart, I found it hard to breathe. I couldn't stand being near him any longer.

Not only that, but my eyes were letting me down. I began to see things burly; I hadn't had that vision since I was small. Keeping my eyes open was getting harder as the seconds passed. My throat was closing up; I could feel my self shaking. I couldn't eat anymore. Thinking that he had shut me out wasn't helping either. Why was it that I was acting this way?

Finally closing my eyes I felt something slip off, it felt warm, running down from my eye to my cheek and my chin. I finally understood what all those things were. I didn't want him to see me like this. I wouldn't allow myself to look this foolish in front of him. Quickly taking a stand and walking off without a word was the only thing I could do.

As I almost made it I could hear him call my name out. I wished that he wouldn't; hearing my name come out from his mouth only made things harder on me. I didn't understand exactly why I would feel this way but I knew that it hurt. The water kept coming out from my eyes. My vision was completely burly, tear after tear kept coming.

My heart kept getting heavier; I needed to get out of there fast; I didn't think I could stay in this village for much longer. All I needed was to get away from him and this place that reminded me of him. I had to hide from him. I could still hear him calling out to me, he must have been following him; he was probably worried about me. Even if that made my a bit happy, I could let him see me this way.

Managed to control some of my chakra I managed to get the sand to take me somewhere else. Closing my eyes I found myself in a room. Looking around I managed to see that it was where Temari and Kankuro were staying while he were here. I was just glad that they always got three rooms just in case I wanted to stay with them for a change. This must have been the room that was supposed to be mine.

* * *

**Narutos P.O.V  
**

I knew something was wrong with him; he never acted that way before. If he wanted to leave he would say before he did. But I didn't imagine there were tears' streaming down his eyes was I? Maybe I was going mad; he would never show just an expression in public. I don't think that he would. Thinking that I might find him in my room I quickly made my way over.

All my hopes were gone when I noticed that it was empty, he was nowhere in sight. Being disappointed was something I felt, but anger took most of the part. If there was something wrong with him why could he tell me? He knew very well that I was would try my best to help him. Did he not trust me anymore? Had he found someone that did those things to him; and even better?

All that ran through my head only making my Anger as my hands turned to fist. He couldn't find anyone better than me. He had to stay with me all the time! There wasn't any one else out there that could help him as much as I could, could there? He couldn't want to throw me away like an old piece of cloth. I wouldn't allow him to do that. Yet, what If he already had? What if that person managed to make their way to his heart? Did that person make him start to think about love?

So fast, they managed to cause a change in him? The change was so great that I was no longer needed? The anger only managed to leak out as my mind kept wondering. Te anger made me punch the wall, while I looked at the fist connected to the wall. "He's supposed to come to me!" I couldn't allow myself to believe that my part was done. They could take everyone away from me expect _him_. He was more precious than my own life; there was no way I would let anyone take him.

Looking around the room once again, I made my way out, slamming the door on my way; I wasn't about to stop looking for him. Standing around for a while I tried to think of a place where he would go to. I knew him like the palm of my hand; so why was it that I couldn't think of anything right now?

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V  
**

"What's wrong?" Not even five minutes after I managed to lock myself in the room I heard Temari open the front door. When she had walked in I hadn't even said a word but she knew I was there. Maybe it was her mothers' instinct coming out; even if she was my sister she acted more like a mother. I had noticed that right after he had beat him here. When he made me open my eyes; maybe that's why I always had a soft spot for her even when I was asleep. I remember that I always listened to when we she made a request.

Not wanting to make her worry I managed to clean my face with the blankets on the bed. Slowly opening the door I looked at her, trying my best to give her a smile. "Nothing; I'm just tired." I knew that even if I tried to give her a regular smile, my lips only managed to stretch so far. Before I knew it I felt her throw herself onto me. Her hands were so warm. Her hug seemed to tell me that she was really worried. I could only stand there, with my hands on my side.  
"It's not nothing; Gaara you were crying."

Right then and there I felt my body get tense, how can she tell that I was crying? I was sure that I had no tears on me. She couldn't have seen me either I was sure no one had seen me.

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V  
**

I had never seen him this way; he never cried not even when out father called him a monster or tried to kill him multiple times. I knew that he's still somewhat new to this thing; maybe that's why he didn't notice his eyes were blood shot red. Even so, I can't help but be worried about him. He's my baby brother to start off with.

"Temari; there's nothing wrong. I seemed to just be tried all of a sudden." It didn't matter what he told me now. I knew that all he did was lie.  
"No, I know that you were crying. Your eyes tell me everything. What's wrong?" I know that I may not have the right to ask him; since it hadn't been long that I acted more like a sister to him than an enemy. Yet, everyday I tried my best to make up for those years that I missed.

"What do you mean? I haven't cried. There's nothing wrong." It seemed that he kept wanted to make me believe his words. Letting go of him slowly, I can swear that I felt his body go tense once again. I knew that look better than anyone. He was trying so hard to hold it back. Sooner or later I knew that he would break down once again. I wanted to be there for him when he did. Just before I could say anything else I heard a knock on the door.

"Gaara!!? Are you there?" It was Naruto. Looking over at Him I noticed that his body had frozen.  
"I'll go get it." Slowly getting up without removing my sight from him I straighten out my clothes going over to the door. Just before I actually got there I felt Gaara grab my hand.

"Tell him I'm not here." His voice was quiet, shaking almost as if it hurt him to lie. I knew there that it was Naruto that was causing him to feel such things. Yet, how could I have not guessed it from the start? The only reason we were today was because he wanted to come a day early to be with Naruto.

Not only I but Kankuro and everyone else knew as to why those two would spend time together. In fact I was happy for him; finding someone that he cared about deeply. The only problem was that it seemed he hadn't noticed it yet. I don't think either one had noticed that their feelings were mutual. With the age they were and how dense they still were only made them an idiot couple and a rather cute on at that as well. But I wasn't about to tell them about their feelings. Everyone had their right to notice them at their time; but what went on that Gaara wouldn't want to see Naruto?

"I will; but sooner or later you have to tell me what's going on here" Gaara only gave me a nod as he closed the door to his room. Naruto kept knocking on the door while calling out to him.

* * *

**Narutos P.O.V  
**

I expected him to answer the door; yet the one that answer was his sister. I don't think I would need to give my reasons for being there.  
"He's not here." Was all she said as she looked at him in deep thought. I wasn't going to believe that; I didn't want to believe it.

"No; I know he's here. Tell him that I need to speak to him." I wasn't going to leave without having a word with him; even if I only had a glimpse on him might be enough. I needed to know that he was alright. If I didn't I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep well; he would be on my mind the whole night.

"I'm telling you; I haven't seen him since we came. He's probably over at your place."  
"He's not! I know he's here."  
"Naruto. He's not I can assure you. Please leave already."  
"Fine then; but if you see him tell him that I need to speak to him. I don't know what's wrong but I need to see him today."  
"I will. Now please leave."  
"No, one more thing. Tell him I'll be waiting for him near the bridge. I'll stay there the whole night until he comes."

I swear that I would do just that until I got to see him. I needed to find out what was wrong with him. I knew he was there; something told me that he was. Yet, if he didn't want to speak to him I had no other choice but to leave him. Without that said I get off, as I heard Temari close the door. I guess the only thing left to do was go to the bridge and wait for him.

He would need to come; if he didn't I would go and wait until he comes out of the meeting. I would even follow him back to Suna if he didn't speak to me.

* * *

**Gaaras P.O.V  
**

"You heard him right?" Temari said to me after she closed the door and I opened mine. I couldn't even talk to her; all she got was a nod.

I wasn't like to hide from him; I had not reason to hide from him. He hadn't done anything wrong; it was me that had everything wrong. He had not fault at all, I was acting like a little kid. I had to wait a couple of minutes; I drank a cup of water and went to wash my face before I headed out side. The sun was setting already; I needed to get things cleared up before it got dark. I didn't want him to actually stay there the night.

Finally making my way over; I found him right where he said he would; sitting down looking out to the stars, waiting. Waiting for me like he said; something that made me want to smile. Trying my best to stay silent I began to go over to stand next to him. Even so, it was useless seeing as how he turned to face me with a smile.

Seeing that smile that made me happy, I couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey" He said to me, but I could feel that he must have been hurt. Was that all my fault?  
"Hey…" The night was beautiful; I noticed that just because I couldn't look at him right.

"I'm sorry." Hearing that only managed to make me surprise. He had no reason to apologize he hadn't done anything. I was the one that needed to be sorry; I ran off on him without even tell him anything.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should. I left without a word." I managed to look at him and give him a smile,  
"If I did something wrong you can just tell me." I swear his worried tone almost made me want to run away again. I loved it when he was worried about me; it made me think that there was actually someone that cared about me. Yet, today I couldn't get the feeling; all I managed to get was sadness. I didn't want him to worry about him there; I didn't want anyone to care about me right then.

"No, it wasn't you. I was tried and I guess I got a angry because I couldn't get any sleep that I got angry at nothing. I got angry at you for no reason. Sorry."  
"I want to know if you're okay. There's nothing bugging you right?"  
"Yeah; I was just sleepy. I didn't mean to just leave and ignore you afterwards."

I didn't want to him to ask me anymore; I didn't want him to pity me. I needed to make him believe that everything was okay. I wanted things to go back to normal.  
"Stop being dramatic; I'm not dead you know." I guess that made him think that nothing was wrong seeing as how he laughed.

"Then don't make people worry about you." In reality I was glad that he was laughing, I needed that to make me whole once again. The whole day I don't think I heard him laugh.

"I'll try not to. Anyways what do we do now? Seeing as how you dragged me all the way here." Laughing at myself, I felt his body heat get closer. All of a sudden I felt warm all over; did he always make me feel that? Maybe it was the fact that I wished for a seconds that I actually had died that his warmness made me feel happy.

* * *

**New story. Enjoy Please review.  
My first time doing my stories in first person. I just had to try it out.  
I tried my best to make them at least act like their personalities in the anime/manga. I don't think it worked out there.  
Anyways It was going to be a oneshot but as you see it isn't. :D  
it might be a three shot xD  
But I'll try to make it into a two shot depends. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimate Truth**

**Narutos P.O.V**

Was there something wrong with me? Am I starting to get sick now? I don't really understand what's going on. I know I'm glad to hear that Gaara is alright, but why is my heart reacting this way? Ever since He smiled I became this way, there must be something really wrong with me.

"Naruto?" I hear Gaara call out to me, and with that I manage to make the same old smile I always do. I can't let him notice that something is wrong, hell I don't even understand myself.

"Yeah?"  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
"Oh of course I did." Lies.  
"Okay then, whatever. Let's just go, its cold." With those last words he starts to head back the way he came from.

Looking at him from the back I notice things that I never did before. He had a slim body, a perfect hold. His body looks fragile but he carries it with such strength, a part of me began to wish that it was I that would hold it. Shaking my head from such thought I begin to make my way over to him.

Standing next to him I notice our height difference, we're not that much apart, but I'm a bit taller than him. His skin looks so soft, makes one want to touch it right there and then. His eyes are like a book, which tells me his whole life. Memories that I want to make him forget, to show him that not everyone is the same.

His lips seem so soft, pure. Anyone could become addictive to such a thing, the person that could dirty such pureness could probably the luckiest person alive. His whole body is beautiful, probably the most I've seen this whole time. Yet, no matter what I can't seem to stop from staring at his lips once again.

There must be something really wrong with me. I'm getting sick.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

I must keep my cool, just like I always do. He had no fault in any of what's happening; I'm acting like a child. I have never been nervous in my life; I don't know what that word means. Why must all these things go on today? All I wanted was to spend some time with Naruto, and then go on to some boring meeting in which I don't really care what they talk about half the time.

I only became Kazekage to be like him. He's the one that has changed me in every single way. I admire him, I… I care about him the most. It's like a dream every time I met with him. All the time I spend with him. Just how well we get along, I love every second of it.

I say love so easily don't I? I love things but what is love really? I don't understand how the term 'love' goes in between two people. Temari and Shikamaru; love is between the two. What exactly does that word mean?

What about Kankuro and Kiba? They have love as well, right? Then why is it between two males, what is the difference really? I don't find it wrong between those of the same sex, but what's the difference?

I must be going mad, I feel someone staring at me, but there's no enemy around here, I would have felt it. There's no way I didn't feel it, it must be of someone I know. Even so, this stare makes me feel uneasy.

"Naruto." Suddenly looking over at him, I swear he just jumped. I think there is something wrong with me. He couldn't of been the one that was looking at me, must be the coldness getting to me.

"Y…yeah?" Looking at him, I can't fight the feeling that there was something wrong with him. He seems uneasy as well. His hand behind his neck tells me everything. I just don't have the courage to ask him, if there is.

"Why is it cold?" I can only bring myself to ask. I lost the courage to ask him about the stare I was receiving. If there is something out there, I know that Naruto and I can handle it.

**Narutos P.O.V**

I was sure Gaara had caught be, I wasn't doing much on hiding it. Yet, it seems that I did get away with it. He didn't ask me, but his features are now all staring at me.

"Actually I don't know really; it just got windy a while back." Having him stare at me suddenly makes me want to claim him. All his talk about love made me this way, I bet. I must remember to get back at him for it.

"It's never like it in Suna. You don't feel cold?" His stare is so hard, that I can't take it. It might be me, but it feels as if they're calling me. Everything about him is calling me; I can hear them all so perfectly.

"A little; but if you want I can hold you until you get cold." Laughing at a comment that a part of me wants to do is all I can do. All my laughing is gone when I see his face. It's surprised but I can still see that small blush on his cheeks. Such a thing like this must be a sin. He looks so beautiful, more than a rose. The more I look at him, the more I feel my face get hot.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

He's joking right? Of course he is, but I can't help but want to actually do as he said. How I wish that it was true. With those words he sad, for a moment I truly was happy.

**(A/n: and with this we go to multiplies people point of view… especially the authors)**

Giggling to themselves off in a far tree, they high five each other. It was really about time things got interesting in Konoha. Not only that but they needed to have a sure pact with Suna and Konoha; The Kazekage and the future Hokage. Those two must be real idiots not understanding things from the start. Yet, thanks to their stupidity all of them were having the best night of their life.

"Alright, shall we add a bit more fun?" A voice was heard in between giggles.  
"Please do. We can't let it get boring." A second voice came from the darkness; one could just picture the grin they all had on their faces as one began to make hands signs.

Looking back at the two, they were still in their same position, with the wind blowing on their faces. Suddenly a great wind came to them; it was so strong that it even the water from the bridge began to rise.

Naruto managed to see the water and came back to his senses, there must have been a storm making its way over to Konoha, seeing as how the wind was acting. _GAARA! _Naruto finally remember of what happened when sand and water came in contact.

Gaara on the other hand hadn't seen the water, nor did he care for it either. His mind was asking himself as to why he was behaving this way. There had to be an explanation, there always was.

Naruto looked at the water then back at Gaara, there really wasn't much he could do now. Before he could stop himself he pulled Gaara closer to him and laid both of them on the floor quickly. All of it went perfectly, The water passed by them, getting them only slightly wet.

All the while the people on a far off tree couldn't hold their laughter seeing on how those two reacted, this was just too entertaining. If they knew it was going to be like this, they might have played this game sooner.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

Everything went on so fast, from one second to the next I was in his hands. Even so, I don't feel wrong. Everything felt right. I know that he wouldn't do things just because he felt it. Something was happening, and I hadn't been paying attention, there was something really wrong. My question was answered rather quickly when I felt a few drops of water.

It was just like Naruto to care about everyone else. He must have remembered what happened last time I went in contact with water. But, that was during battle when I had my sand armor, and right now I didn't have it on. There was nothing to worry about, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him that.

Feeling his heat go through my body made me want to hold him tighter, and I did just that. Hugging him tightly I close my eyes, trying my best to not look at him. I know he might be thinking that there was something wrong with me. Even with only looks one could tell that his body was strong. But actually having the feel of it, it was much stronger. To think it even makes someone like me feel safe and glad to be alive.

**Narutos P.O.V**

To tell the truth I don't mind having him this close to him. In fact I want him to stay this way for a long while. Finally getting the courage to look at Gaara I start to feel my face feel hot once again. He looked too cute to be the one I knew. The way he looked, one could think that he was trying to hide. Maybe it was the water that got him like that. Yet, I wished that he was only being shy, that the real reason he was this way was because of me.

Seeing him made him want to just give him a kiss on his forehead. It's nothing something I would do, but in truth I acted different around Gaara then with any other person. I always did, there was always something new he made me do, whenever I saw him. But I know that me wanting to kiss him isn't right. But I can't bring myself to let go of him either.

"Gaara, you okay?" I manage to say in a low whisper, making him open his eyes. Such eyes, that I wished they would only look at me. The world doesn't need to see him the way I did. I know more about him than anyone else out here.

"Yeah; thanks."  
"That's good to hear, I was worried for a second." Smiling to him, I notice a familiar scent.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

"Dogs…" I knew that smell, it just had to be does animals. And they were getting closer, having them run by here with us laying on the floor was a bad idea.

"Yeah… we should go before they actually arrive." I receive that laughs of his once again. And I can't help but give a smile once again. I needed to hear that once again.

"It would be a good idea." Looking at him took me plenty of courage; I can't help but feel my heart beating faster. What was this? This is the first time in my life having this sort of things happening to me.

It feels cold having his body leave me. I want that warmness back. Finally having him off I start to get up slowly feeling a bit sad that he's actually off. The smell of the dogs still gets closer and the amount of them is in large numbers. Who could have been the one having such a large amount of dogs out?

The coldness is gone in my wrist but not anywhere else. Making my sight go to it, I see and feel that familiar hand already. It was too much like Naruto to help. Before when he did help me I didn't feel such hotness, and now I feel as if I've just woken up.

"Thanks…" Finally getting all the way up, I feel him let go of him. Making me feel upset and making him grab a hold of me once again.

"No problem… now let's go before they actually get here."  
"Yes, lets…."

I think we only manage to take one step when all those dogs started to make their way over to us. All of them running, as if food was waiting for them on the other side. This night was just getting crazy,

I don't think we could take another step having all these dogs around us. But it looks as if they don't even notice that we're here. Or that they don't care that we are here. A large dog makes his way over to me, making me trip on my own feet. Holding my balance is a pretty easy thing to do; but try having to do it with dogs running all around.

Suddenly I feel a hand pull me forward and without a doubt I do as it tells me too. But it seems that the dogs don't care about either of us, seeing them push over Naruto as well. But to think that he has more balance over things like this than me.

Somehow, I don't even know exactly what happened. All I do know is that there were plenty of steps taken and my back hitting a trunk. The hit did hurt, but its easy to deal with now a days.

What I can't explain is the way me and Naruto are, the position. Somehow our hands are intertwined, his leg in between my own. He's so close that I can feel his breathe on me. Getting that picture in my head I start to feel my face feel hot once again and my body seems to know what to do. I started to breathe a bit heavy, as if I had just finished running.

**Narutos P.O.V**

What exactly was going on? Mother Nature must have something against us today. She's just been putting everything against us. But I can't really complain I actually feel comfortable in the way we are. Yet, I know that with something like this one shouldn't feel this way.

But every thing about the way we are feels more than perfect, his breathe touching my neck feels right. As if that's the way it should always be. Ours hands together, are just right. Looking at him only makes me want to do things to him that I would only want to do with someone I would spend the rest of my time with.

Looking at his face one more time, I can't help but notice all the things again. His eyes, His skin, his hair but especially his lips; that seem just so sweet. They should belong to me; He's too pure for anyone else.

I know I'm sick. I know that this will never get cured, and for the most part I'm actually glad of it.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

I think my question got answered. I think it's always been answered since the first day.

* * *

_Closing the distance between us is probably the only thing left to do. Finally those lips that were calling out to me are mine. They're just as sweet as I imagined them. For once I'll make a wish that I hope it really does come true. I wish to never leave him or him to leave me. I wish to love him until the end; and hopefully even after my death.  
_

* * *

Mission accomplished, all thought as they silently made there way away from the two. It would be such a shame to have to tell the Kazekage that the meeting had been dismissed due to some issues the Hokage had. But for now, they needed to hand in their report in personally to the Hokage herself.

"So, what do you think will happen?" One of the voice asked everyone else.  
"It's a happy ending right?" A voice replied to the first one.  
"Yes, but we didn't have much fun. They're stupid but smart."  
"That is true, but that leaves us more time to be somewhere else right? Better for us."

All had to agree with one another. They needed to get to their dolphin, their lazy bum, and their dog boy. The night was still young, and those two had already started their first meeting.

* * *

**Enjoy and that's that. Sorry I just had to cut it short. My mind went blank after a while here....  
I had trouble with first person so I think that's way. At least I got practice right? :D**

**Well sorry I made it mostly Gaaras P.O.V but Blah, I think this story was more or less in his point of view.  
The things in italic.. one can guess who the person saying or thinking it is right? I hope so.**

**And those three that were off doing their 'Mission' Are noticable at the end right? Well with who I aprove of in pairing and everything yay me.. i shall shut up so you guys can tell me hwo bad or good it was.**

**Honestly is what I want. :D**


End file.
